


Lup Joins the Nerd Squad

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Modern Era, Nerdiness, Worry, it's another fluff!!, rated just for brief nsfw stuff mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Lup has been teasing her family members endlessly about their need for glasses. But now she needs them too and it doesn't seem as funny.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Lup Joins the Nerd Squad

Barry, Lucretia, and Merle wore glasses and they were all  _ nerds _ . Lup let them know that very often. She'd wake up in the morning to see Barry putting on his glasses, so she'd nudge him and tell him he was a nerd. She'd see Lucretia squinting at a book before remembering her reading glasses in her bag, so she'd holler at her how nerdy that was. She'd see Merle popping a lense back into his half-moon frames and she'd tell him that he was a nerd. He'd shrug and agree.

But now…

"Nerd," Taako said, poking her arm. "Get something cool."

"It's  _ fine _ ," Lup whispered. They were in the eye doctors, looking at glasses frames. Because Lup, despite her taunting and teasing, now needed  _ glasses _ to  _ see _ . "I didn't bring you so you could make fun of me."

"You brought me because Barold made you afraid of the machine that blows air in your eye before you even needed glasses," Taako said.

"I  _ brought you _ because I need your fashion advice. With this," she gestured to the shelves of glasses frames. "And I'm  _ not scared _ of the eye puffy thing, dingus, you're making that up."

"You were shaking, goofus," Taako said. Lup swatted at his hand and Taako cackled.

"Shut up or go sit in the car," Lup told him and Taako sighed over dramatically.

"Why don't you just get contacts like Merle does now?" he asked sulkily, looking at some blue frames. "Now if we wanna twin, either  _ I'm _ gonna have to find some glasses or  _ you're _ going to have to be blind!"

"I'm not blind," Lup said.

"You could barely see the top letter on the chart-"

" _ And _ ," Lup pressed on. "I don't like putting things near or into my eyes! It's freaky!"

"It's fine," Taako said offhandedly. "I've done it a bunch of times for cosplay-"

"My eyes are sensitive!" Lup protested. "I already told the doctor I'm getting glasses. Just  _ help _ , Koko."

"Breaking out 'Koko' now, huh?" Taako asked, scanning the shelf. "Getting a bit  _ desperate _ there, aren't cha', Lulu." He plucked some glasses off the shelf and put them in her hand before she could speak again. "Go look at yourself for a bit, I'll bring you some more to try on."

None of them looked  _ right _ . Maybe it was because Lup wasn't used to seeing her face with glasses on. The frames were always too this, too that. Taako was patient with her for once, though he was still teasing endlessly. But it was all worth it when they found the right pair.

They were metal frames, like Lucretia's. But, unlike Lucretia's, they weren't completely wrapped in the frame. The bottom part of the glasses were open, with just the glass and no frame. They were black, simple, elegant, and,

"Fuckin' perfect for you, Lu!" Taako said as soon as she tried them on. But he had been saying that with every pair he brought over, so she wasn't really trusting his option anymore. "No, no, really! Look at you!"

She did. And he was right, they did look pretty good.

"Plus, black goes with everything," Taako chimed. "They're beautiful! They almost make you're not a nerd."

"Shut the fuck up," Lup repeated, but she was smiling. "I'll take these then."

It would take two hours for them to put the correct lenses into these glasses. Taako and Lup went out for lunch (a cheap one, because collage was breaking their bank).

"You look nervous," Taako said, stealing a fry from her plate. "What's up?"

"It's nothing," Lup assured, stealing a fry from  _ his _ plate. They were basically sharing, but with more aggression. Taako looked at her disbelievingly and she said, "really, bro bro, it's  _ chill _ ."

"Luuup," Taako sang and Lup groaned. "Lup, I rolled a fifteen on my perception check, Lup."

"You're terrible," Lup deadpanned.

"It's a character trait," Taako said. "What's up, Lu? What's bouncing around in your head?"

"Barry's gonna think I'm a nerd," Lup mumbled and Taako leaned in closer.

"Couldn't hear you, darling."

"Barry's gonna think I'm a nerd!" Lup said louder, banging a fist on the table. "What if he doesn't like me with glasses? What if he-"

"Lup, if Barry says  _ anything _ about not liking your cute ass face in glasses then he's  _ wrong _ ," Taako said, with a lot more heat and sincerity than Lup was expecting. "I'll punch him straight in the nose. Wait no-  _ gay _ in the nose! And that'll be the second time I've broken his nose and it'll be great."

"Let's not beat up Barry," Lup pleaded. "And you didn't break his nose the first time. You just ducked and he got hit instead. I'm not even sure you know how to throw a punch."

"It's funnier my way," Taako grumbled. "And I  _ totally _ know how to throw a punch! Wink." He both said wink and winked at her. But he must have seen how worried she still was because he rolled his eyes and dropped the act.

"Listen, Lup," Taako said, sounding more serious now. "Barry's a good guy. You two have been together for years. If anything, it's gonna turn him on."

"Please don't talk about my boyfriend being turned on," Lup said. "I don't need that from your mouth."

"It's  _ true _ though," Taako said. "That boy's got  _ all _ the weird fetishes! Bluejeans, uhhhhh, glasses. I don't know, probably fuckin' feet or some shit?"

"Don't yuck his yums," Lup said and Taako blanched.

"I don't wanna hear about it," he whined. "Lup, if he's a bitch, then drop him. But he probably won't be a bitch, based on my personal Barry experiences."

"You think so?"

"Darling, I  _ know _ so," Taako assured. "Now shut up and give me your fries."

"Never!"

At the two hour mark, they went back to get her glasses. The whole world basically changed when she put them on. Things actually looked clear? And not just fuzzy as hell? This was so weird.

"This is so weird," Lup said and Taako snorted. She turned to look at him and gasped.

"What?" Taako asked.

"You  _ are _ the ugly one!"

"Fuck  _ off _ ," Taako snarked but he was laughing too.

They had the frames adjusted a bit since they were a bit too loose to fit on her head without slipping. But then Lup paid and they caught the next bus home.

Barry, Lup, and Taako all lived in one house about an hour away from their college campus. They shared that house with four other people: Davenport and Merle (the supposed caregivers) and Mangus and Lucretia (two teens that Merle and Dav had adopted while also taking care of Lup and Taako). Barry had always lived down the street, but his mother died two years ago, and he and Lup were already dating, so he moved in with them.

The house wasn't really built for seven people, but it was home. There was a big retro van in the front driveway when they pulled up. It belonged to Dav and he had "cleverly" named it the Starblaster. Along with that car, there was a sleek black one. Taako rushed to the front door.

"Kravitz is here!" Taako sang as he pulled out his key. "Lup, hurry the fuck up! My boy!"

"I'm coming," Lup said. "Everything still looks kinda weird. I'm still getting used to i-"

"I don't care!" Taako said, pushing the door open now. He stepped inside and Lup followed quickly. She shut the door as he went to find his boyfriend. Lup saw as he rushed towards the living room and she hurried after him, pushing the door open and then pausing because oh, shit, almost everyone was in here.

Merle and Davenport were off in the corner playing cards. Taako had draped himself across Kravitz's lap and Kravitz's book had quickly been shoved into the nearest person's lap. Said nearest person was Julia Waxman, Magnus's girlfriend. Neither Magnus nor Lucretia were here, but next to Julia, seemingly unphased by the amount of Taako that had just landed on the couch, was Barry. He looked up at her when she entered, his face turning from a happy greeting to a befuddled stare.

"You got glasses," Barry said, not as a question but as a fact. Lup nodded, gathering her confidence and waltzing further into the room.

"Yep," Lup said, squeezing herself down onto the space next to him. They really needed a bigger couch. She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You like, babe?"

"I like everything about you," Barry said, smiling. "But the glasses look really cute."

"Pssh," Lup scoffed. "Natch. I'm always cute."

"They look really nice, kid," Merle said from the other side of the room. "You're one of us now."

"You don't count anymore," Barry retorted. "You have contacts."

"Oh no," Merle said dry, looking back at his cards. "Terrible. It's your turn, Dav."

"You look wonderful," Davenport said, playing a card. "Very nice design."

"I always look wonderful," Lup said, grinning.

"Of course," Davenport said. He frowned when Merle placed his next card. "Merle that's… That's an Uno card."

"I thought we were playing Uno?" Merle asked.

"Merle, we've been playing go fish for the past  _ hour _ -"

"You look lovely, Lup," Kravitz commented, peeking over Taako's forehead, which was nestled comfortably into his neck.

"Yeah!" Julia said. "My ma had that type of glasses! They look great on you."

"I want a compliment," Taako whined.

"You look lovely as well, sweetheart," Kravitz said, placing a kiss on top of his head. "As you always do."

"Natch," Taako said and Lup could hear the grin in his voice. "Tell me more."

"You really do look great," Barry murmured, smiling. He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Really nice."

"Thanks, babe," Lup whispered back, returning the kiss. "Taako says you have a glasses fetish."

"Oh shit," Barry said, choking out a laugh. He pulled away from her and put his head in his hands, giggling. "Holy fuck, what the shit."

"Is it  _ true _ , though?" Lup asked, poking him in the side. "Come on, babe!"

"Can't-" Barry got out through his laughter. "Cannot confirm or deny in this set- setting. Too many prying ears!"

"I'ma take that as a yes," Lup said. She leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He was shaking with trying to keep his laughter in. "Babeeee," she called sweetly. "I know your secret!"

" _ Please _ ," Barry tried, turning to bury his face on her chest. "Holy shit, please shut up."

"Never," Lup grinned. "But you better not hit on Taako when he needs glasses."

"I don't need glasses!" Taako announced. "They're for nerds! You're a  _ nerd _ , Lup."

"She's my nerd," Barry said, lifting his head to see Taako. Lup felt an unexpected warmth spread through her chest. "And also everyone in this family is a nerd. It's only a matter of time."

"One of us!" Lup started chanting. "One of us! One of us!"

"One of us!" Merle joined in, and then Barry, more quietly but just as passionate. "One of us!"

"Fuck no!" Taako said. He hooked his arms around Kravitz's neck and threw his head back. "Carry me away, Krav!"

"No thanks," Kravitz said.

"Pleaaase," Taako said, bringing out his best puppy eyes. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"Then perish," Kravitz said, so seamlessly that Lup couldn't help but laugh. Barry high-fived Kravitz, who high fived back with a little grin. Taako rolled off Kravitz's lap and fell to the floor with a little " _ oof _ ". 

"The  _ pain _ ," he groaned. "My own boyfriend betrays me."

"The worse fate," Kravitz said. 

"Absolutely," Taako said, putting his arm over his eyes. "Wait, no. The worst fate is glasses. I could I-  _ ha _ \- how could I be so blind?"

"Shut the fuck up, doofus," Lup groaned.

"You shut up, goofus!"

"Glasses are okay," Barry cut in. "As long as you actually remember to put them on in the morning, that is."

"And make sure not to lose em," Merle said. "Or break em."

"Or run them over with your car," Davenport said and Merle slammed his cards down on the desk. There were multiple cards from multiple other games. Davenport gaped.

"That was one time!" Merle said. "I do everything for this mess of a family but the  _ second _ I run over my own glasses, I'm thrown into the gutter-"

"I'm never ever gonna get glasses!" Taako declared loudly, to interrupt Merle's squabbling.

Five months later, when Lup was driving him to get his newly fitted glasses from the eye place, she couldn't help but smirk. He was such a fuckin'  _ nerd _ .

But hey, so was she.


End file.
